1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for positioning a person in an optimal stance for striking a golf ball. The present invention also embraces an information carriers such as, but by no means limited to, videos, books, DVD's and other information storage mediums on which the method of the invention has been recorded or stored.
It is widely accepted that the ability to repeatedly strike a golf ball in a controlled and desired manner is to a very large extent determined by the initial stance position of the golfer. Therefore, before moving the golf club through the various phases of a golf swing; namely the takeaway, downswing and follow-through, it is important to be able to repeatedly assume a good stance position for striking a golf ball.
2. The Relevant Technology
The present invention is aimed at providing a series of straightforward steps that can be routinely followed by a golfer of any level of ability to achieve an optimal stance for striking a golf ball.